


Loyalty

by Lidsworth



Series: snippets/wips that i may or may never continue [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Obi-Wan is Cody’s General no matter what…even he does happen to be a Sith Lord.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/post/165118914339/summary-obi-wan-is-codys-general-no-matter). i'm my own beta. if you like it please comment!

Cody is silent as he snakes through the Senate prison with a blaster held tightly in his hand.

Boil has done his best to take out the surveillance, therefore buying Cody what little time he needs to navigate through the building while going unnoticed (the clones stationed at each checkpoint, however, are Cody’s problem).

As a clone, he has walked these halls numerous times to put prisoners away, and as a Commander, he knows the building like the back of his hand.

And with that knowledge, comes the location of the newest inhabitant, the “hot topic” of the Senate, Jedi Order, and the Barracks.

The Sith Lord. Otherwise known as former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Otherwise known as his General.  

From what Cody had heard, along the lines of the war (or even before that, according to the hushed gossip of the others), he had aligned himself with the “Dark Side” due to unclear reasons.

Someone had figured it out—someone had turned him into the Order, and provided undeniable evidence while doing so.

Of course they had assumed he’d been allied with the Sith Lord pulling the strings behind the war, of  _course_ they had sentenced him to death without a fair trial due to this (Despite his constant “It’s not me” as he was being dragged away, and the painful “Anakin  _please_ believe me”).

Of  _course_ Cody is saving him, because no matter what, Obi-Wan Kenobi is his General, and he is Obi-Wan’s Commander. And Sith or not, General Kenobi is the same man he knew when he was given command of the 212th , the same man who’d protected he and his brothers with his life, and the same man who Cody would protect with his life.

And besides, if Obi-Wan truly is a Sith Lord, then is far kinder than many of the Jedi that Cody has met.

* * *

 When he finds him, Obi-Wan is sitting in the middle of his cell, legs crossed and hovering just above the floor. There are six guards standing in front of the transparent screen—four of them clone troopers and two of them Jedi temple guards.  

“Shit.” Cody hisses, hiding behind the corner as he readies his weapon.

The clones, he can take. The Jedi, he’s not so sure (there is a small part of him, perhaps for the first time in forever, that reminds him that he  _is_ a genetic copy of Jagno Fett—and Jango was a Jedi killer. And if his General is a Sith, then he might as well live up to his dark reputation as well).  

“Boil,” he states dryly into his commlink, switching his blaster to kill, “Can you do anything about the lights.”

There is a second or two where Boil doesn’t respond, and Cody prepares himself for the worse as the pristine, white mask of one of the Temple guards turns towards his hiding place, gloved hand edging towards their saber.

Then, it all goes dark.

Jango used the element of surprise, and lethal speed for his kills. So Cody finds himself doing the same.

His blaster fires six shots, and in six seconds, six bodies hit the floor.

After that, the light comes back on, and time moves in a blur.

Obi-wan is standing, quite shocked and perplexed as his eyes—golden honey, a color Cody had never seen before—stares in horror at the bodies.

“Cody…did you kill your brothers?” Asks the older man, as the said clone fumbles with the key card.

“You stepped to the Dark Side, so I figured I’d give it a shot too,” he jokes, bitterly, pulling his General over the threshold, “Now let’s go, Boil will meet us outside.”

“I’m the Sith, Cody. Not you—“

“Would you rather they contact others?” Cody hisses as he drags his general through the halls, “And if I’m going to be stuck with you, I might as well get used to it.”

“I never thought I’d live to see the day when you of all people would break the rules, Cody,” he attempts to adds mirth to the situation, but there is something terribly off about him as they clear the corridor.

“What is it General?”

“You don’t have to do this, Cody,” he mutters, eyes dancing between a soft blue and gold, “ Not for me. I may be a Sith, but you’re a respected Commander.”

“You’re the best General I’ll ever get, Sir,” He states in all seriousness, “We all think that. Where you go, we go.”  

He looks touched, even through the blush of exhaustion, and beads of sweat that pour down his forehead as he continues down the hall.

“Thank you, Cody,” he responds sincerely.  “Just…thank you.”

It must mean a lot, Cody thinks to himself, as he escorts his General to the landing pad. He’s lost the support of the council, lost the support of the Senate, and has gained the eternal hate of Anakin. He must have thought Cody would hate him as well.

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

The Sith cringes at the title.

“And if we’re going to be on the run together, Cody, then call me Obi-Wan.”

The clone tries it on his tongue, the name so foreign and unnatural coming from his lips. Eventually, he gives up when they make it to the roof where Boil and a small ship await them. There are other clones standing around as well, Obi-Wan notices, the yellow markings indicating  the 212th, guns in their hands as if they are patrolling.

“Wait, Cody,” he stops in his tracks, marveling in gratitude at the men who wait ahead of him, “Who’s all helping me.”

“The entire 212th, si—Obi-Wan,” Cody corrects himself, “You’ve got yourself the beginnings of a Sith Army.”

“They might as well think I  _am_ pulling the strings,” exaggerates the older man, as Boil helps him into the ship, “But I guess this just gives us the element of surprise.”


End file.
